


Your Heart Tumbles

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Exclusion, Gen, Gymnastics, Isolation, the au of the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Roll the dice and take a chance.





	

It was another day in the studio when Yotsuba settled herself against the wall and thought of ways to be included with her classmates. They were a little older and had rougher edges and said that little kids were not allowed in the fort built with mats.  
Crying did no good. Knocking over the fort only made them angry. Getting a teacher to make them include her only worked for ten minutes and then it was back to being ignored. 

Maybe if she said she turned six they would let her join. If she was six she could be more like a grown-up and take daddy's advice to listen for their names and act like she belonged.

But as of now, she would be alone and wait for the minutes to tick by until lunch and then practice the tumbles and balancing of gymnastics.

Daddy had asked if she wanted to quit, but Yotsuba had adamantly said no. There was a mixture of wanting to learn and not wanting to lose her pride.

Yotsuba heard a soft thud beside her and looked to her left. There was a kid sitting next to her, wearing a brand new leotard and looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Yotsuba said. "If you wanna find the fort, it's over there..."

She pointed at the bright red and blue barricade.

The kid pointed at something on their leotard, which was a name tag. There was the print that said, "Hello, my name is" and scrawled underneath was "Frisk".

"Yotsuba," she said, pointing at herself. "They're probably waiting for you at the fort."

Frisk pointed at the mats and pressed a hand to their mouth, puffing up their cheeks and making a noise. They made a disgusted face and pinched their nose.

Yotsuba laughed.

"You don't wanna play with them?"

Frisk shook their head and pointed at her.

"You wanna play with me?" she asked. "Not a trick?"

Frisk shook their head again and stood up. They waited for Yotsuba and lead her over to the bars and balancing beams and spring boards.

They put unnecessary amounts of chalk on their hands and Yotsuba jumped on the springboard and flipped over the bars.

Flipping over the bars sometimes hurt her hips but it was her favorite part of gymnastics. Even if the metal sometimes made her hands raw.

They played together until lunch was called and they had to hurry to the bathroom and wash off the chalk.

Frisk pointed at the light and turned it off, swallowing the room into darkness. Their nails were glowing a soft blue and it made Yotsuba squeal in surprise.  
Frisk turned the light back on and they left the bathroom, Yotsuba asking if it was nail polish. It was, and for the first time she wanted to wear nail polish.

All of the kids gathered in the front area of the studio and got their lunches. Yotsuba and Frisk sat at the far end of the table. 

Frisk had a great deal of candy in their lunch, with a note from their mom to share it with friends. One of the kids, a boy Yotsuba didn't know the name of, noticed and a grin spread on his face.

"Hey, Frisk, you'll give that candy to the cool kids, right?"

Frisk looked at him and nodded. They picked up the whole bag of candy, not opening it, and the boy's grin grew wider.

Frisk leaned over and put all of the candy into Yotsuba's lunch box.

The boy was suddenly very interested in his napkin and wouldn't look either of them in the eye.

Yotsuba stared at the mountain of candy, catching Frisk's smile. She smiled back and opened up the bag to split the goodies with them.


End file.
